prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Jaoude
|birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |death_date = |resides = |billed =Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |trainer = WWE Performance Center Matt Bloom (WWE PC) Robbie Brookside (WWE PC) |debut =July 8, 2016 |retired = }} Adrian Jaoude (October 11, 1981) is an Brazilian-Lebanese professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the NXT developmental brand under the ring name Arturo Ruas. In NXT, he is one-half of the tag team Eh Nois with Cezar Bononi. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016-present) Jaoude made his in-ring debut on the July 8, 2016 edition of NXT in a tag match with Niko Bogojevic against Gzim Selmani & Sunny Dhinsa. Fifteen days later on July 23, Jaoude teamed with Australian NXT recruit Chris Atkins in a tag match won by The Authors Of Pain. He wrestled his first singles match on August 12 against Buddy Murphy. The next day, Jaoude won his first singles match, defeating Tino Sabbatelli. On August 26, Jaoude won his second singles match, defeating Patrick Clark. On the next day, Jaoude teamed with Cezar Bononi in a tag match lost to Alexander Wolfe & Sawyer Fulton. Returning on September 9, Jaoude and Bononi were defeated in a tag match against Angelo Dawkins & Kenneth Crawford. Eight days later on September 17, they wrestled and lost to team SAnitY members Alexander Wolfe & Sawyer Fulton in a rematch. Five days later on September 22, he defeated Patrick Clark in a rematch. During the following day, Jaoude lost to Wesley Blake. Seven days later, Jaoude entered a 15-Man Battle Royal won by Dan Matha. Returning on October 15, Jaoude lost Buddy Murphy in singles competition. Seven days later on October 22, he scored a victory against Steve Cutler. He ended the month on October 29 with a match lost to Elias Samson. On November 3, Jaoude returned to tag team action with Cezar Bononi in a match against The Ealy Twins (Gabriel Ealy & Uriel Ealy) that concluded in a No-Contest finish. Two days later on November 5, Jaoude lost to Uriel Ealy of The Ealy Twins in a singles match. Two weeks later on November 18, Jaoude & Cezar Bononi lost a tag match to The Bollywood Boyz (Gurv Sihra & Harv Sihra). On December 9, Jaoude lost a singles match to Steve Cutler. He ended the year with a victory on December 17 defeating Steve Cutler in a rematch. Returning in 2017 on January 5, Jaoude & Cezar Bononi wrestled a dark match, lost to Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford. Seven days later on January 12, Jaoude defeated Steve Cutler in a rematch from their December 2016 encounter. On Friday the 13th of January, Jaoude defeated Kona Reeves. Six days later Jaoude lost to Steve Cutler in a rematch after their previous encounter. During the month of February, Jaoude compiled a 4-1 win-loss record, losing only to Steve Cutler in singles competition. He went on to team with Tye Dillinger in defeating Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli. He also won victories over Chris Atkins and Kona Reeves during the month. During the following month in March, Jaoude wrestled in singles matches against Tino Sabbatelli, Patrick Clark and Riddick Moss. During the month of April, Jaoude wrestled in singles matches against opponents including Oney Lorcan, Kassius Ohno, Buddy Murphy, Roderick Strong and his frequen tag team partner Cezar Bononi. Through his following matches in May, Jaoude wrestled against Kassius Ohno and Oney Lorcan. During the course of June, Jaoude was undefeated in singles competition, defeating Cezar Bononi, Fabian Aichner and Marcel Barthel. In the following month, Jaoude wrestled against opponents including Roderick Strong, Tino Sabbatelli, Oney Lorcan and Kona Reeves. After losing to Andrade Almas on August 3, Jaoude went on to go undefeated for the remainder of his singles matches during the month, defeating opponents including Cezar Bononi, Chad Lail and Marcel Barthel. Returning on September 29, Jaoude's only match was a victory against Fabian Aichner. Returning on October 5, Jaoude defeated Chad Lail. Two weeks later on October 26, Jaoude defeated newcomer Christopher Dijak. During the day after on October 27, Jaoude lost to Hideo Itami. On November 10, Jaoude returned and defeated newcomer Eric Bugenhagen. He ended the month with a loss to Lio Rush. During mid-December Jaoude returned on December 14, in a match lost to Danny Burch. During his final two matches of the month, he defeated Cezar Bononi and Shane Thorne in singles matches. In 2018, Jaoude returned on January 5, teaming with The Authors Of Pain, in a tag match lost to SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young & Killian Dain). Seven days later on January 12, Jaoude returned to wrestle his only singles match of the month, losing to Raul Mendoza. The next week on January 18, Jaoude & Cezar Bononi teamed in a tag match lost to Chinese NXT recruits Cheng Yuxiang & Rocky. Two days later, they avenged his loss in a rematch, defeating Rocky & Tian Bing. During the next month of February, Jaoude & Bononi wrestled in tag matches against teams including The Street Profits and randomized teams including Cheng Yuxiang & Tian Bing and Kassius Ohno & Roderick Strong. Jaoude finished the month with a victory on February 24, defeating Tian Bing. During the course of March, Jaoude remained in tag team competition with Bononi, against teams including The Street Profits, Heavy Machinery, War Raiders, Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and The Ealy Brothers. On April 5 during the first day of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, Jaoude & Bononi entered the NXT Tag Team Championship Invitational where they were eliminated in the first round by The Street Profits. For the remainder of April, Jaoude & Bononi remained in tag team matches against teams including the War Raiders and SAnitY. On May 3, Jaoude & Bononi lost to War Raiders and again in a rematch on May 4. Two weeks later on May 17, Jaude & Bononi defeated Brennan Williams & Christopher Dijak before losing to them in a rematch on the following day. Jaoude and Bononi ended the month with a loss to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan on May 31. During the June 23 house show, Jaoude defeated Jeet Rama in a singles match. He returned on June 30 to team with Taynara Conti in a mixed tag match lost to Kacy Catanzaro & Otis Dozovic. Jaoude spent the course of July in tag matches with his partner Cezar Bononi. Between tag matches against the War Raiders. Between those tag matches, Jaoude wrestled two singles matches, losing to Kassius Ohno during the July 18 house show and later on July 27, defeating Cheng Yuxiang. Returning during the August 2 house show, Jaoude teamed with Taynara Conti in a mixed tag match lost to Candice LeRae & Johnny Gargano. Jaoude returned at the August 4 house show where he and Cezar Bononi teamed with Taynara Conti in a mixed tag match lost to team Heavy Machinery & Jessie Elaban. During the remainder of the month Jaoude teamed with Cezar Bononi in tag matches against teams including The Forgotten Sons, Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and team Heavy Machinery. Jaoude returned to the ring two months later. During an October 20 house show, Jaoude and Bononi competed in a four-way elimination tag match for the No. 1 Contendership for the NXT Tag Team titles. Jaoude finished the year teaming with Bononi in tag matches against the War Raiders and Street Profits during the November house shows. The following year in 2019, Jaoude spent the early months in house shows. During January, he and Bononi received an opportunity to compete in a No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Tag Team titles. By Summer 2019, Jaoude debuted his new ring name Arturo Ruas during a June 13 NXT Taping, losing a match against Matt Riddle. His second match under his new name was held during a June 15 house show, where he was defeated by Keith Lee. EVOLVE Wrestling (2018-present) Due to WWE's business relationship with EVOLVE Wrestling, several NXT wrestlers including Jaoude, were allowed to participate in an independent show produced by Evolve. On October 28 at EVOLVE 114, Jaoude debuted in a singles match defeating independent wrestler Joe Gacy. The following year, Jaoude returned at EVOLVE 123, defeating Rory Gulak. Since his debut, Jaoude has remained undefeated in singles matches. From EVOLVE 123 to EVOLVE 128, Jaoude defeated opponents including Wheeler Yuta, Harlem Bravado and Josh Briggs. In wrestling * Signature moves **Ankle lock **Leg hook Saito suplex **Triangle Choke **Multiple kick variations ***Corkscrew roundhouse ***Spinning heel *'Teams and stables' :*'Eh Nois' - with Cezar Bononi (NXT 2016-present) Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1981 births Category:2016 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Brazilian wrestlers Category:Lebanese wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster